Death
Upon reaching zero health, Warframes will go into bleedout, which is a twenty-second period of dramatically-reduced combat capability, collapsing onto the ground and only being able to use secondary weapons. If the Warframe is not revived during this time, it dies a proper death and must either spend 10% of their Affinity acquired during the mission to continue playing the mission, wait for an ally to finish the mission, or forfeit the mission entirely. Players are only allowed to revive 4 times per mission, barring special circumstances. Bleedout :Not to be confused with '''Bleed', the status effect.'' Warframes in this state have fallen down to the ground, barely able to shuffle around backwards on their posterior and feet. While bleeding out, Warframes cannot use abilities or perform maneuvers, and can only fire their equipped secondary weapon. Downed Warframes appear as a red diamond on the mini-map ( ) and slowly bleed out over 20 seconds. Movement will slow linearly until the timer runs out. Bleedout will not trigger if there are no other friendly Warframes present that are not themselves bleeding out, including in Solo play. Running out of health in this circumstance will cause immediate death with no bleedout. However, there are some exceptions to this: *If The Grustrag Three or Zanuka Hunter are present in a mission, running out of health will always trigger bleedout and the player will be imprisoned in an energy field in order to receive the Grustrag Bolt or be captured by Zanuka respectively. *If the player's Sentinel is equipped with the precept mod, bleedout will be triggered in order for the Sentinel to revive the player. *During Nightwave Series 2, a Devotee can randomly spawn whenever a player is downed. Bleedout will be triggered in order for the Devotee to revive the player. Process Characters in bleedout can be revived holding the action ( ) key while nearby and facing them. This action takes priority over most other player input, for example sprinting toward a downed ally to revive them will immediately stop running and start the revival process (this is immensely useful during Archwing missions, where precise movement is difficult). While being revived, a red diamond will appear to replace the red downed-state bar and begin to fill. Multiple teammates reviving another at the same time speed up the process. Once the revival bar is full (which takes 5 seconds by default), the downed Warframe is revived to full health and shields and may resume using all equipment and abilities as normal. Successful revives performed onto other players are tracked by the end-of-mission leaderboard. Tenno downed by The Grustrag Three will be captured by any living Carabus Sentinels, and cannot be revived by players while contained. Safety When reviving an ally in the heat of battle, the player attempting to revive can still be downed. The use of barriers, invisibility, and crowd control effects is valuable for safe revival; otherwise, it's very common for players to be downed at the exact moment they've successfully revived a teammate. *The Sentinel mod creates a damage-absorption bubble around the reviver. *Barriers like 's and 's can also be used as a damage-absorption protection around the reviver. *Invisibility abilities like 's , 's , Shade's , Huras Kubrow's , 's , 's , and the Operator's Void Mode allows them to safely revive someone without being targeted. *Crowd control abilities like 's and 's can be used to disable enemies. * 's Rift Plane prevents him from being damaged by most enemies outside of the plane. For extra safety, will prevent any enemy in the Rift Plane from moving, and a large can net enemies in Stasis. A reviver should be careful not to block the fallen ally's line of sight, as their sidearms cannot Punch Through Tenno. A Warframe in bleedout might actually be able to do more damage if they have equipped, as it amplifies all damage done while bleeding out, including the continuing damage of abilities cast before being downed. Timer The 20-second bleedout timer can be extended by two effects: and . Undying Will is a Warframe mod which, at max rank, increases bleedout time to 28.4 seconds. Renewal is 's ability which will extend the bleedout timer by 45% before Ability Duration effects, and can potentially cause the bleedout timer to run backwards with enough Ability Duration. In both cases, these effects are not reflected in the red bleedout timer text above players' heads; these effects instead increase the amount of time it takes for one second to pass by. If the player has completed The Second Dream quest and has chose Vazarin as their focus school, unlocking Mending Soul grants players 4 instant revives for both their Warframe and Operator, creating a total of 8 instant revives within a mission. Instant revive applies to both reviving other players or when being revived. It is advised to revive other players in Operator mode first, as to not consume Warframe instant revives. Abilities Warframes can also be revived from bleedout by a few special circumstances. The most explicit special case is the Augment for 's ; it allows Nekros to revive allies from range at the expense of draining all of his energy. The Augment for 's is similar in that allies that take fatal damage while under Renewal's effects will instead be healed a percentage of their health, though this effect will only work once per ally every 90 seconds. 's Triage Passive ability allows her to revive allies 20% faster (in 4 seconds down from the usual 5) than other frames and from a further distance, making it easier for her to bring someone back to the fray. , , and possess unique Passives, albeit with different effects, that trigger when they would normally enter a bleedout state. *Inaros's Undying has him enter an immobile sarcophagus upon losing all his health. In this state, Inaros can drain health from nearby enemies or allies, which contributes to the revive bar, and once the revive bar is filled, Inaros revives on the spot. For every 1% of health drained, the revive bar is filled by 0.5%, thus Inaros will need to drain at least 2 enemies of their health in order to revive. However, Inaros cannot use secondary weapons during this unique bleedout. Although this ability is active even in solo play, allies can revive him as normal, and if there are no enemies present for Inaros to drain health from (or the enemies have too much health to drain in time), Inaros will die of bleedout like normal. *Nidus's Adaptive Mutation will have him not enter bleedout at all if he has at least 15 stacks of Mutation Stacks. Instead, 15 stacks will be subtracted from his total stacks, and he will become invulnerable for 5 seconds and regenerate 50% health. If he does not have 15 stacks when his health reaches 0, he will lose all current stacks and bleedout like normal. *Wukong's Five Levels of Immortality will have him not enter bleedout at all. Instead, he will become invulnerable for 2 seconds and regenerate 50% health, and will gain a random buff ranging from increased elemental damage, invisibility, invulnerability, extra loot, or orb potency. Wukong can only prevent death three times per mission, after which he will bleedout like normal. The Mending Soul passive of the Vazarin Focus grants a set of instant revives when the Focus is activated during the mission, allowing the Focus's caster to quickly bring an ally back on his or her feet. Additionally, the mod for Sentinels allows a player's Sentinel to revive the player who owns it at the cost of its own life (though if is equipped, the Sentinel immediately comes back to life). If a Warframe is somehow healed at the moment of hitting 0 HP (such as falling down onto a Health Orb), they are revived to full health nearly instantly, although they will still animate falling down and getting back up. NPC Bleedout Aside from players, there are some NPCs that have bleedout phases. However, none of them can shoot or scoot around in that state. Companions can be revived by any players who find them while they're bleeding out. Rescue targets can be downed while being escorted to extraction, and can be revived like normal. Sentinels cannot be saved from bleedout from all practicality, but on occasion a player might notice the bleedout text and red diamond on the mini-map for a fraction of a second before the sentinel explodes irreparably. However, a Sentinel can resurrect itself using and , the latter of which is only exclusive to Djinn. Syndicate Operatives will also go into bleedout and can be revived, however their timer, while not shown, is shorter than players'. The operatives can also revive each other, but cannot revive fallen players. Enemies do not bleed out at all, except for the Capture target who will writhe around on the ground instead of immediately turning into a corpse object, and will die and fail the mission after 90 seconds if they are not captured by then. Death quest.]] Death occurs after the bleedout timer counts down to 0 seconds. Despite its name, the Tenno doesn't actually die, and there are no permanent consequences for death other than the failure of the mission and the losses associated with that, but he or she is still neutralized as far as the enemy is concerned. During Death Dead players are able to watch their fellow squad members continue on with the mission, and are given the options to revive or abort the mission. If the player does not revive, the mission can still be completed if another player finishes the objective and makes it to extraction. Be warned that staying dead for more than 2 minutes idle will trigger the Inactivity Penalty, and render illegibility for end-of-mission bonuses like credits, bonus affinity, and Gift from the Lotus rewards. Anything already picked up and other affinity gained during the mission prior to the inactivity penalty will still be kept. When Sentinels die, they might drop loot if they have equipped, double-dipping if they have equipped. If a Kubrow or Kavat dies, their loyalty to their owner decreases by 40%. This does not occur if they were killed as a result of their owner dying. Enemy Corpses Dead enemies, from a technical perspective, are flagged as corpses and are subject to certain mechanics in that state. Most obviously, can enemy corpses, treating separated body parts as separate corpses; this leads to players 'desecrating' corpses with damage weapons before the Nekros can use their desecrate ability. Some enemies do not leave corpses, such as the Stalker. Revives If they choose to revive, the Warframe spends 10% of their acquired Affinity from the mission in progress and will rise up to release an energy blast that deals , , and damage, knocking over nearby enemies, and be temporarily invulnerable. If they chose to forfeit the mission, there is a grace period to reverse that action by pressing and selecting the appropriate option. If a player's teammates are still alive, the player will enter a spectate mode. By default, a player can only revive 4 times per mission. However, fully ranked Arcane items each grant 1 additional revive, for a maximum of 6 revives. Furthermore, new players during the Vor's Prize quest are instead given 12 revives during said quest. Quick Revive During Bleedout, downed players are prompted at the bottom-center of their HUD with the Quick Revive option. The prompt displays the following: "HOLD TO RESPAWN: # REVIVES LEFT". When the key is held for 1 second, the downed player's Warframe will be revived, using the above-aforementioned mechanics for reviving after death. Arbitrations Arbitration Missions have unique interactions with death. All characters will never enter bleedout and die instantly, and are not allowed to revive themselves. However, death can still be prevented from interactions that do not consist of bleedout, such as ' and 's revival passive, 's , 's and 's . Revival abilities that revolve around bleedout, such as and ' Undying Passive, will not work. Dead players cannot revive themselves. Instead, a revival tower will spawn at their place of death, and Arbitration Shield Drones will begin to drop Resurgence Points. Five of these points must be brought to the tower all at once to bring back the dead player, however these points function similarly to Index Points and will debuff their carriers by reducing maximum health and shields and constantly drains energy. Bugs *Movement can prove to be cumbersome during Bleedout. Shuffling backwards doesn't always respond properly, and you can easily get caught on strange terrain. *If all living teammates make it to the extraction zone while a player elsewhere bleeds to death, the living must step out of the extraction zone and back to trigger the extraction sequence and the end of the mission. *Oddly, Syndicate Death Squads will keep the player alive in a downed state even whilst playing solo, despite having no further interaction with them unlike The Grustrag Three or the Zanuka Hunter. *On rare occasions, the revive button will still function, even after running out of numbered revives (though affinity will still be consumed). If one dies again after this, the revive counter will display a negative number. *If one enters a mission without a secondary weapon equipped and is put into bleedout, the player's Warframe will fall over either empty-handed, or with their most recently used (primary/melee) weapon in their hands, held like a pistol, but unusable. In this state, all one can do is shuffle around. This can even occur with exalted melee weapons, such as or . *When a Warframe is incapacitated with dual pistols of any kind equipped, the same animation for holding a single pistol is used; while the pistol in the Warframe's right hand will animate and shoot, the one in their left hand will not, and usually clip through the other firearm. This has no functional effect, however. **Note that this does not ''happen with throwing weapons (such as the ), which ''do ''have their own animations. Gallery File:ArcEng_Downed_(1).png|While bleeding out, you are still able to aim and shoot your sidearm. File:ArcEng_Downed_(2).png|The revival animation involves a green mist pouring out from the reviver's outstretched hand. There is no detail in the game yet to what that substance might be. File:ArcEng_Downed_(3).png| File:ArcEng_Downed_(4).png|Note the red diamond above the "REVIVING 72%". It is actually a progress bar that becomes bright red as progress is made. Patch History *Fixed Host Revive FX being replicated for Clients. *Gauss’ battery meter now builds when Reviving a teammate! '''Revive 2.0:' *Players now have 4 Revives available per Mission. Returning to your Landing Craft will refresh all Revives between missions. *Players can no longer purchase Revives in the Arsenal. *Revives used in Missions will have a small cost (approximately 10%) of experience for each Revive used. This is currently disabled, but will be activated in a future Update. *Added a new Animation when you use a Revive in a session. *Made it easier to revive fallen Tenno (facing angle no longer matters). *New and improved revive system; includes temporary invulnerability! }} es:Muerte fr:Mort Category:Mechanics